


The Spirit of Christmas

by milkystars



Series: Drabbles That Have Been Stuck In My Writing Folder [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Growth, M/M, Tsukipro, kouryo - Freeform, tsukipro growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: Based off of the cover of Koki and Ryo's duet, "Apostasy."





	The Spirit of Christmas

“Kou, is it really necessary to make the wreaths by hand?” Ryota, working on one himself, said across the room to Koki. 

Koki, walking back to Ryota with more supplies, smiled lightly. “I thought that getting into the spirit of Christmas would inspire everyone.” He sat down next to Ryota and started making another wreath.

“By us, you mean Mamoru mostly, right? He’s the one composing our songs day in and day out, after all.” Ryota moved his hands back and forth, clearly struggling a bit. “Then, shouldn’t Mamoru be the one doing all these?” Ryota pouted.

“Mamoru and Ken are working all day, remember?” Koki chuckled. He moved his hands to help Ryota and then went back to his own work. “It’s just the two of us today.”

“I don’t mind that.” Ryota glanced away, his cheeks pink. He examined the wreath that Koki had fixed. “As expected, you’re good with your hands, Kou. Cooking, singing, dancing, and now wreath making. Sometimes I feel like you can do anything.”

“Getting complimented like that sure don’t stop being embarrassing.” Koki scratched his cheek shyly. “ You’re surprisingly honest with me, most of the time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryota glared at the boy beside him. “ _ Most of the time _ ?”

“It’s okay. You’re always shining to me no matter what. I like that side of you too.”

“Huh?!?” 

Koki dug into his box of supplies and took out a single piece of mistletoe. With the mistletoe in hand, he leaned closer to Ryota. 

“W-what are you doing?” Ryota grew even more flustered, thinking that the mistletoe was going to be hung between them. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the “worse” or maybe preparing himself for something he had been wanting for years, he wasn’t too sure himself. Either way he was in panic mode and at the mercy of the golden haired boy approaching his face. 

After a few moments, he felt nothing on his lips, but felt Koki’s hands messing around with his hair. He opened his eyes, realizing that he wasn’t going to be kissed and instead the mistletoe had been placed in his hair.

Koki smiled warmly. “I knew it would look good on you.”

Despite his embarrassment and the internal disappointment that he shoved to the depths of his mind, Ryota sighed in relief. He could still feel his heartbeat in his ears. He couldn’t believe that he had thought that Koki of all people had been about to kiss him.

Koki picked up another piece of mistletoe. “Ryota, were you waiting for something? Are you okay?” 

Ryota make a small groan at this question. “Please don’t tell me Kou is  _ that _ dense.” He muttered to himself.

“I won’t understand unless you tell me.” Koki tilted his head, like a questioning puppy.

Ryota felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “You definitely know what you did?! Don’t give me those eyes! Your face isn’t helping either! You know what mistletoe is used for so don’t make me say it!”

“Oh...Sorry, Ryo. I wasn’t trying to be mean or anything like that. I wanted to poke fun at you a bit like everyone else does to make it feel more like home, but that was wrong of me.” He leaned in close, raising his hand with a piece of mistletoe. “...But using mistletoe the regular way doesn’t seem like such a bad idea now that you mention it..”

“Don’t tease me like that.” Ryota said sternly as the mistletoe reached its position between the two boys. He put his arms around the blond’s neck. “Or I won't be able to hold back anymore.”

  
  


Koki leaned closer, placing his arms on the small of Ryota’s back. “I wouldn't expect you to for this. I know I won’t. I’ll give it my all like always.”

Ryota whistled. “Wow, there goes Kou, hard at work once again. Let’s do a good job together~” He presses his lips to Koki’s, expressively as though he had been in various relationships before, but as he had worked in the entertainment industry for years he experience was zilch. Both him and Koki were both rather quick learners. Ryota pulled back to breath and smirked, eyebrows raised as he went back in for another kiss. “I love the holidays.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @happisugar


End file.
